


We Could Be

by Kai10, milk_carton_angel



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, alternate universe - heroes and villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_carton_angel/pseuds/milk_carton_angel
Summary: He really likes KID, he really does, but he likes someone else more. He likes working with KID, but with that person, he wants to be by his side until the end of the time.Even if he doesn't feel the same way.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles include:  
> Cape town  
> Miraculous ladybug but gay  
> Honey where's my super-suit?

The air was filled with smoke and grime, with scorching flames scattered throughout the broken pavement. A once beautiful district now lay in ruins of rubble and metal, the aftermath of a fierce battle.

It was a kind of sight that wasn’t unusual for him, although it wasn’t frequent to have this much of the city destroyed. The barrier didn’t activate fast enough, resulting in more damage than usual. They said there was a malfunction in one of the instigators, but it’s not supposed to be possible. For such an important artifact 一 the one people depend to protect them from any harm, surely someone would’ve inspect them before they were brought to action. Unless.. the instigator was impaired by someone, someone who has access to the hero association, a traitor among them. Perhaps it wasn’t just out of spite and the villain had it all planned in the beginning.

But now the battle is over, the villain has lost, and the traitor has been captured.

“Yo, Co-chan!” Called the savior of the day, donned in his white regalia. His paludamentum fluttered behind him as he ran over with his hand raised in a wave. His face was obscured by a white masquerade mask that only covered one eye, head donned on a top hat with blue ribbon.

“Hi KID,” Conan greeted him when he was within arm's length. Even though he had rushed to KID’s side after hearing that the barrier couldn’t operate, the hero had it all under control. Even though they were supposed to be a team, they are the strongest heroes in Japan, and yet, it felt like KID didn't really need his aid.

“Were there any casualties?” KID asked, his tone was solemn and deep.

Conan shook his head. “We don’t know. There's numerous who are currently missing, but there's also many civilians and heroes who are injured here.” He pursed his lips, he would’ve sent out a wide-area scan if he wasn't out of energy. “We don’t have enough people to scout the area, and一 “

KID raised a finger, wordlessly silencing him. “It’s okay, I’ll find them,” he spoke with undying confidence, as if he could find all the missing people, and he might be able to, this was KID after all. “You should get some rest, Co-chan.” He grinned. “Besides, ten-year-olds shouldn’t be overworking themselves.”

Conan scowled.

In a split second, KID disappeared in a puff of smoke. Must be nice to have teleportation, Conan thought enviously.

KID was an interesting hero with an unique and rare ability. It was said that he has the most potent one 一 the capability to steal another’s powers and make it his own. Every villain that they have captured, KID would steal their talents to prevent another assault. They have captured so many villains to the point where KID would have lost his mind due to the overwhelming power. But he managed, since after encountering a villain who had the capacity for an internal inventory, he could keep some of his powers in storage and use the ones he deemed useful.

He was a terrifying hero that could eradicate a whole country if he wanted to, and Conan was grateful everyday that he’s a hero and not a villain. Every country sought for his power, they wanted him to be their hero, to work for them, and they were willing to give anything just for that. But KID stayed, unrelenting despite the rewards shoved to his face. Although he would assist if it was something dire, he wouldn’t be their defender, no matter what.

Conan shook his head and went to help the injured. He might not have healing powers but he still had his medical knowledge.

Every few minutes, KID would appear with two or three other people before disappearing once again. He always made every process faster, but Conan would not admit that to his face, not ever .

“I think that’s everyone,” KID announced with his hands on his hips, looking over at the group of citizens he found. “Good thing there were no casualties.” He smiled victoriously, which irked Conan since he was beginning to worry when KID didn’t show up for two hours. To think that he had been re-checking the whole area to make sure he didn’t miss anyone.

Conan glared at KID and slapped his shoulder. “Idiot!” He yelled as KID yelped in pain. “What are you going to do if you fainted god-knows-where!? I know you’re powerful and all but your body has a limit to how many teleportation it could handle!” And worst of all, he could’ve gotten trapped in a limbo, and then nothing could have saved him.

KID held his hands up in a defensive manner, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Conan sighed, watching as the last person was transported away. “Well, now that you’re here, let’s go back to the agency.” It’s already morning again, Ran would probably be pissed, Aoko-san even more so. And it wouldn’t be long before  _ he  _ reached  _ his  _ limit.

“Aye-aye, Co-chan,” KID saluted teasingly, trailing after the child.

•

He bit his bottom lip as the transformation finally finished. It's always a painful process. His body was still releasing steam, and his temperature was a little higher than usual. But it’s okay, it’ll pass just like always. He knew he was putting a lot of stress on his body due to the transformation, but he couldn’t do anything about it, especially since he could only be as powerful when he's Conan.

“Shinichi.” A female voice came from the other side of the door. “Are you done changing back? I’ll leave your clothes out here.”

“Thanks, Ran,” he rasped out, wincing at the dizziness. He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down.

“Oh, by the way, Megure-keibu is in need of your assistance. Apparently the bad guy that you captured doesn’t really want to talk. So they need you to use your powers on him. They’re at the Tokyo metropolitan police department, in the interrogation room.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a sec.”

As Kudou Shinichi, he was a detective with a power to repel all lies. Thus, no one was able to lie to him. But, he also has another ability that he kept to himself and his close friends. It was the power to control lightning, though he doesn’t know the reason as to why he must become a child to wield the power, which is currently being investigated by his two scientist friends.

The only ones who knew of his secrets were his parents, his neighbor professor, his childhood friend, Ran, and a former villain scientist, Haibara Ai.

Haibara was simply intrigued by his power that she was willing to help to uncover the truth behind it, and partly because she owed him for saving her. It was the best she could do, she said. With the help from the professor, she began to examine Conan’s cells. But so far, she hasn’t found anything.

“Can I borrow the agency’s car?” Shinichi asked nicely.

“No,” Ran replied just as nicely.

Shinichi sulked along the way to the train station. He couldn’t blame them though, the last time he drove the agency’s car, he had crashed it into an escaping villain (and the villain was fine, his whole body was made out of metal).

Well, in any case, the car was beyond saving. And from then on the agency wasn’t too keen on giving him another one.

Shinichi sat down onto an empty seat as the train began to move.

It has been two years since he became a proper hero. Actually, he tried to register to be a hero five years ago when his power first awakened. But it wasn’t suited in a battlefield, and so he became a non-combatant hero who works for the police. Until one day, he had another awakening.

It was a rather disturbing one. He was struck by lightning, and three days later, he woke up in the hospital as a seven-year-old child.

He was shocked. It happened so fast he couldn't help but be afraid.

People around him began to assume that he was an orphan since there were no families reporting a missing or a run-away child. They were about to send him to a child care centre when he ran from the emergency room and went straight to his neighbor professor’s house. But the professor couldn’t do anything for him as there was too little information, and he had lost hope.

Until one day 一 after a few weeks had passed with him stuck as a child 一 he had been trying to reach an object on a shelf that was too high for him. He thought it would’ve been nice if he was in his adult body, and suddenly he changed back into Kudou Shinichi, in front of his childhood friend,  _ naked. _

Ran screamed and ran out. But Shinichi couldn’t really bring himself to care for his childhood friend’s reaction, too thrilled to be in his body again. However, not a minute passed and he was back as a child.

The celebration was short, but at least he knew the way to transform back.

It took a few months to be able to control his transforming, and another few months to control his ability. Then, a year later, he was in front of the hero association building. Shinichi still remembered the receptionists' surprised faces when they saw an eight-year-old in front of their desk, asking to be registered as a hero. They were quite unsure to let a child out there in the danger zone, but his skills silenced them, and he was given his hero license.

From then on, he became the world’s youngest hero.

“Good morning, Kudou-san.” One of the receptionists smiled at him as he was about to pass him by. “Shall I guide you to Megure-keibu?”

Shinichi smiled back at him in gratitude. “Thanks.”

The reason why he kept it a secret was because of an unspoken rule from the hero association. It was that all heroes must keep their identities a secret from everyone, including their comrades to prevent villains from targeting them out of duty. It was why he had named his child form Conan, taking inspiration from his favorite author’s name; Arthur Conan Doyle.

Of course, people began to notice that Conan did not have his face covered and worried that the child would be targeted. He was one of the strongest heroes after all, and that meant he was more of a threat to the villains. But two years passed and they still couldn’t find him. He wished he could see their frustrated faces.

“This is the room, Kudou-san,” the receptionist said, stopping beside a door with a sign that said “interview room 1”. Shinichi nodded in thanks to the man and went inside.

“Ah, Kudou-kun.” The man in a brown fedora brightened upon seeing his arrival. Shinichi spared a glance at the villain 一 handcuffed to the table with an expression full of wrath 一 before addressing the man.

“Good morning, Megure-keibu,” He smiled at the two other officers. “Sato-keiji, Takagi-keiji.” The two greeted back with a nod. “So, what seems to be the problem?”

“He doesn’t want to tell us their motives,” Sato-keiji supplied, glaring at the culprit. “his lips are tightly sealed.”

“I see.” He approached the offender, who eyed him warily. Across the table, he questioned. “What was your motive for yesterday's attack?”

The villain opened his mouth, possibly to snarl at him, but found that he couldn’t. “We wanted to see the world burn.” His eyes went wide, he couldn't close his mouth. “No one would acknowledge our power, our credibility, our existence. We are outcasts,” he spatted. “We were abandoned by our family and friends, and we seek revenge for our broken childhoods in the city that humiliated us.”

Shinichi stared at the gritting villain, and with a heavy heart, straightened up and turned towards the three policemen. “Is that good enough?”

“Plenty, Kudou-kun,” Sato-keiji said with a monotonous tone.

“Woah.” The detective and three other officers jumped at the new voice. They whirled around to see the hero KID leaning against the wall beside the door, still in his uniform, his mouth was slightly opened in awe. “I always get chills when you do that, meitantei.” He hugged himself.

“How did you get in here?” Megure-keibu queried, still trying to calm his hammering heart down.

“Stealth,” KID informed slyfully. “It was quite a breeze.”

Shinichi sighed, pinching his nose bridge before looking at the inspector. “Since my job is done here, I’ll be seeing myself out.” He tugged on KID’s cape, urging the hero to follow him to the door. “Have a nice day, everyone,” He farewelled, leaving the room with the intruder behind him as the three officers said their goodbyes.

“What are you doing here?” Shinichi hissed at him, azure eyes piercing through his masquerade mask. “You’re supposed to be resting! Don’t overexert yourself!”

“Aww” is what the bastard replied, pressing his hand to where his heart would be. “Meitantei is worried about me.”

Shinichi groaned and continued on walking. “Y’know what. Shut up.”

Outside of the police station, KID slipped out from his iron grip, captured his hand, gave it a kiss then left a rose on his ear before disappearing. Shinichi grumbled at his actions. “I already told him not to overexert himself,” he whispered to himself, taking the flower off his ear. KID began these ministrations when they first met in the agency, giving him roses at every meeting they have. And Shinichi would feel guilty every time he receives them.

It was clear how KID felt about him, and it wasn't that he isn't a nice guy... He likes KID but...

“Yo, Kudou!” He looked up, the edges of his lips turned upwards at its own accord. Jogging towards him was Kuroba Kaito, a man with messy locks and bright, indigo eyes. He was a friend as well as a co-worker that Shinichi met in the agency. “I’ve come to pick you up,” he announced once he’s near, grinning. “Ran-chan’s orders.”

“Oh.” His lips turned downwards. “Sorry about that,” he said abashedly, after all, it’s still five in the morning.

“Nah, don’t be. C’mon, let’s go back, the girls are making pancakes for breakfast. Oh, and Sera-chan is coming back from the US, Hattori and Hakuba are almost done with their mission, and...” Shinichi smiled at his ramblings as they walked together side by side to the train station.

He really likes KID, he really does, but he likes someone else more. He likes working with KID, but with that person, he wants to be by his side until the end of the time. Even if he doesn't feel the same way.

It'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend on continuing this.


End file.
